


Hell On Wheels

by mrsirishboru



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsirishboru/pseuds/mrsirishboru
Summary: Reader is the non-biological daughter of Clay & Gemma. Born in Monroe,GA she keeps to her roots as she pursues a career in Country Music. Reader returns home for a break and falls for the Tacoma Killer. A series of events happen and she leaves Charming for good, not looking back. As she's on the road months after she gets an unexpected guest. Will he finally get the girl he loved since he first saw her or will he meet Mr.Mayhem before he gets the chance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that some people like seeing the actual 'outfit' the character is wearing and I know that some dont really care. I will be putting the links to them in the chapters, feel free to view them or ignore them its your choice. (:

Your life was a constant struggle deciding to forget about your past or make it a part of your future. One day you would leave it where it belonged in the past then the next you'd be back in Charming running around with The Sons of Anarchy. From the day you were born life had been full of death and heartache, for you. Mother dead at 7, Father dead at 13.

You stayed with the only people who would take you in. In Charming, California the urban legends were true Charming kills everything you love, but when it's the only place you have you saddled up and get ready for the ride.

  


‘Welcome to Charming, our name says it all’ you read the familiar sign as you passed it, it had been 4 years since you’d been back inside of Charming city limits. The last time you were here things weren't good with the club, that's why you left not because you were scared but because of all the death. You were sick of it everyone around you was dropping like flies and you were done with the heartache of it all.

 

[OUTFIT & TRUCK](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/216348903.jpg.html?sort=3&o=1)

 

Entering downtown Charming there was already a roadblock setup, rolling your eyes you came to a stop in front of the patrol cars that were blocking the road. You rolled down the window when you saw an officer approaching, you were about to get your ID out of your wallet when he started talking.

“No need Miss Teller, I know who you are” he smiled at you,

“Of course you do” you replied obviously not being surprised

“Name is Lieutenant Roosevelt with the San Joaquin Sheriffs Department”

“What brings you back to Charming after all these years?” he questioned,

“Family, what else?”

“No high detailed security?” he questioned again

“No, can I go?” You asked clearly angry with his questions

“Absolutely, keep in mind things aren't like they used to be around here” He smiled as he backed away from the truck and motioned for the other officers to move the patrol cars.

Once the cars were moved you took off to the clubhouse.

 

\---

 

Pulling into the lot of TM, you found an empty spot for customer parking and quickly pulled in. Stepping out you looked around at the place it was the same as it was when you left, except the fenced-in playground that had a few children inside playing.

Grabbing your purse you got out and headed into the office. Reaching the office Gemma was hard at work concentrating on paperwork.

“Excuse me, I've been waiting for 10 minutes for an oil change,” You said trying to sound as stuck up as some of the customers you've seen here before.

She looked up from the papers ready to tell someone off but a smile quickly formed on her face.

“(Y/N) baby you're back” she yelled as she stood from her desk and made her way towards you. Embracing each other in a hug, she pulled you back with her hands on your shoulders and looked at you.

“Still as gorgeous as the day you left,” she said as she looked you up down.

You were never good with compliments so you just smiled in response.

“The guys won't be out until tomorrow,” she said as she took a seat back at her desk.

“Out?” you questioned her

“Been inside for 14 months” she replied, you wondered why she never told you but you didn't exactly keep your number after your left

“Oh damn, any way you think I could grab a bay to do some work on my truck?” you questioned, you were obviously not going to have a lot to do today since the majority of the club was gone.

 

“Yeah, Chibs is due for a break anyway” she smiled as she started back on the paperwork.

Exiting the office into the garage you spotted Chibs working on a car in the 3rd bay.

Walking over to him, you casually rested your arms on the car he was working on.

“Ay lass, it's been a while” he smiled at you once he looked up and saw you there

“Yes it has” you smiled back

“How long ye back for?” he questioned as he turned his attention back to the car.

“Not sure, just want to enjoy it while I'm here,” you said as you watched him work on the car.

  
After a few minutes, he was finished and was getting ready to back the car out.

“Take your break, I'm gonna work on my truck” you shot him a smile as you headed out of the bay to your truck.

Getting inside and backing it out, he pulled the customer's car in the spot your truck had just been.

Parking your truck on the lift inside the bay, you shut off the ignition and got out.

Chibs passed you as he was walking towards the office,

“Want the prospects to bring your stuff in?” He asked

“That would be great” You nodded. He laughed and walked towards the clubhouse.

  
  
  
  
  


The next day Gemma walked right into your room and took your blankets and threw water on you. She had been yelling at you for 3 hours to get up but you refused, you wanted to cherish not sleeping on the bus and be woken every few hours from people.

 

Getting out of the bed you headed right for the bathroom for a hot shower since you were soaked in cold water from Gemma. After 15 minutes of hot water and a good wash, you stepped out and got ready. Pulling a pair of ripped skinny jeans from one of your bags you squeezed into those and found a random black and white stripe tee shirt and threw it on. Throwing your hair into a cute braid on top with a ponytail rocking your natural curls you pulled on a pair of basic black converse, with a pair of Ray Bans shades. Walking out of the room you could smell all the food that Gemma had already made. As you walked into the kitchen she was walking out with a plate full of food, she handed it to you.    [OUTFIT](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/211053379-1.jpg.html?sort=3&o=0)

“Hurry, they'll be here soon,” She said as she went back into the kitchen.

Setting your plate down on the bar you took a seat and started eating your ‘breakfast’ even though it was way past that time of day.

The other old ladies and croweaters were in and out of the clubhouse all afternoon trying to get things ready.

As you finished your plate and got up to take it to the kitchen Gemma came out in a hurry,

“Let's go,” she said as she took your plate and practically threw it in the sink from across the room.

Grabbing your arm she drug you outside where everyone else was waiting, you soon walked over towards the edge of the crowd and waited it didn't take long before the roar of 10 Harley’s could be heard several streets away.

  
  


Once they came to a stop and turned off the engines they scattered, you were greeted by Bobby first, then Tig.

Then you saw him, the way he walked, the way he greeted everyone, the way he wore his kutte, the white reaper crew T-shirt on, the tattoos covering his arms, and my god that smile, that smile he gave when he greeted Gemma.

You never wanted to be with anyone from the club it just wasn't you, they weren't exactly your type but something about him had you hooked.

 

“Absolutely not,” Jax said stepping into your line of sight, you had been busted.

“why not” you pouted, you had no reason to try and act like you didn't know what he was talking about because he had caught you red handed

“cause I said so” he raised his eyebrows as a smile crept upon his face.

“just a little taste?” you begged, using your best puppy dog face you could pull off.

He just rolled his eyes laughing at you, and sighing as he turned around.

“Yo Hap, come here” he yelled across all the people still hugging and kissing.

He walked over to Jax like he didn't have a care in the world.

“This is (Y/N), the famous Teller girl. She wants to fuck you” he smiled as he told him who you were. You never said you wanted to do that but if the offer was on the table you weren't going to leave it laying around.

“fucking jackass, I didn't say that” you were blushing and you knew it, Jax and his mysterious friend noticed it.

“well I'll leave the two of you alone” his smile getting even bigger knowing he was irritating you.

“Bastard” You muttered loud enough for him to hear, but he continued walking.

“Say something else” He looked down at you, he wasn't asking he was demanding

“What for?” You questioned

“You're not from Charming are you?” he asked, you were right on the edge of asking why but then you realized you still had your thick Southern accent.

“No, from Georgia. I get it, it's the accent” You laughed, everyone always had to stop and stare when you would be out on the town.

 

“saw you staring at me” he spoke after a moment of silence.

“whoops” you chuckled,

“See anything you liked?” he questioned, damn was he a cocky son of a bitch.

“Maybe?”

“My rooms the one with all the smiley faces on it if you want to see more” He winked, as he played with the toothpick in his mouth.

Before you could respond Clay announced ‘Chapel in 5’

 

All of the members filled inside the clubhouse, Gemma made her way over to you.

“see you made a new friend?” she tried to hide the smile on her face

“Sure did, you jealous old lady?” you laughed at her

“Not one bit, but that blonde over there watching us might be?” your head snapped in the direction that Gemma had pointed, sure enough, a blonde with almost nothing on standing there hands on her hips watching you like a hawk.

“hmm, it's too bad I don't give a shit” you stated, as you shrugged your shoulders.

 

The two of you made your way inside the clubhouse, the guys were already in Church. All the old lady's and crow eaters were either at the bar or sitting at a table talking to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone had gone home nearly 20 minutes ago, turning on some music you started to unpack all of your bags that the prospects had brought inside the day before. How you managed to have so much stuff while on tour was beyond you but you though 9 bags was enough.

  


As you were unpacking everything, you got really thirsty. Making your way to the bar for a drink, there was an awkward silence inside the bar. With your drink in hand you made your way back to your room.

“I said get out, don't make me tell you again” You heard someone yell as you approached your room.

A room door opened then slammed shut, the blonde that had been watching you stumbled out. She just looked at you, sad at first then really angry.

 

“You, this is your fault he doesn't love me anymore” She screamed at you, you began to laugh

“Look sweetheart, I don't really know what your talking about, but I suggest you lose the attitude with me before you regret it” You had your hand placed on your hip with your eyebrows raised.

“Bitch, i'll whoop your fat ass” she got very defensive. You heard a few of the dorm doors being opened but paid no attention to them.

You sat your drink down, pulling your hair up into a messy bun with the hair tie on your wrist.

“Let's go then” You placed your hands into the fighting position Tig had shown you when you first started school in Charming from kids picking on you because of your accent.

She walked right up to you and grabbed your hair, and tried shoving you into the wall.

You quickly recovered from her throwing you, before she could even process what had just happened you took a swing at her and connected.

Blood rushed from her nose, it was definitely broken.

 

A few rooms down you heard clapping, you turned to see Juice standing there with a big ass grin on his face clapping his hands. You politely took a bow,

“Thank you” You purched your lips into a smirk.

Turning around to grab your drink, you saw him standing there in the doorway watching you as he licked his lips. You noticed the smiley faces on the door behind him, you raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

He stepped away from the door, and motioned for you to enter.

\---

  


Juice sat on the bed a few rooms down, running his hands over his face as he debated on interrupting you and Happy as moans could be heard through the walls. He threw himself back on the bed, and thought about the first time he ever saw you. It was his first day as a prospect, it was raining like crazy that day. He hadn't been inside the clubhouse for a while as he was sitting on one of the tables talking to Chibs. You walked out with a pink and black bag hanging off your shoulder, you reached the end of the carport you threw the old braves ballcap on your head. He watched you run to your truck that was parked next to Gemma’s car.   [OUTFIT](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/216346606.jpg.html?sort=3&o=1)

“Forget about it Prospect” Chibs said pulling him from his watch

“Who was that?” He asked, clearly mesmerized by you

“(Y/N), Clay & Gemma’s girl. Clay and Jax will kill ya” he said, giving the newest prospect a heads up


	3. Chapter 3

Clay absolutely hated the thought of you being with someone from the club, and he definitely had it out for Happy. He knew that if you became an old lady you would never continue with your career and he wasn't wrong. He knew that you loved the club and it would always come first no matter how much you said at times you hated it and that is what scared him the most.   
  


Nearly two years later and your dad Clay was still holding a grudge against Happy for turning his little girl into an Old Lady and letting her stay in Charming and not continue her career, Happy hadn’t officially made you his old lady but everyone knew that you were off limits. The only one with enough balls to actually try anything with you disappeared and Happy came home that night with a new smiley face. You knew what he did for the club, he didn't keep that from you. He told you everything, no secrets. Everything or nothing, for the both of you, it worked. You both had a rough childhood, you two got each other almost like mind readers and it just worked between the two of you.

 

“What room is she in?” Your eyes shot open as your heard voices on the other side of your bedroom door. 

Without thinking you pulled open the side drawer and grabbed the gun that Happy always left there. You made sure it was loaded and the safety was off.

You stood in the corner of the room with the gun in your hands pointed at the bedroom door. 

The door suddenly burst open, making you jump about 10 feet in the air. You quickly took aim and 5 shots rang out. 

“The bitch shot me” One of the three men yelled out, as he held onto his shoulder.

“Get her” he yelled at the other 2 men, they charged after you. The adrenaline had worn off before they reached you, you fell on the floor in a puddle of blood pouring from your abdomen. You got the strength to pick your gun up and fire more shots at the intruders. You heard them run off, as your gun clicked sounding that you were out of bullets.

 

“Shit” you muttered, as you reached for your phone to dial 911

You grabbed your phone off the bed as you heard footsteps again, this time they didn't stop at the door they came right up to you. Grabbing you by the throat and squeezing tightly

“This isn't over” he looked you right in the eyes, even with the lack of oxygen and loss of blood you would recognize that voice anywhere. Why was he doing this to a brother's old lady?

You fell back onto the floor once he let go, coughing as you choked on the air trying to breath.

“This is for my friend who you shot” he yelled as his boot came in contact with your stomach knocking the breath out of you.

He then stormed out of the house in a rush, once you finally caught your breath you grabbed the phone and dialed 911.

  
  


[You had made it through the surgery fine and they got the bullet out with no problems, you were currently in ICU recovery room. You had woken up a few times but soon fell back to sleep because of the medications they had you on.

 

You finally woke up for good this time, and the nurse allowed your mom to be in the room, Clay, Jax, and Happy came in as well. You stayed up and talked to them for a few hours but eventually fell back asleep.

When you woke up you could hear the Doctor telling everyone what had happened.

An embolism caused an air bubble that traveled to your brain causing you to have a stroke leaving you brain dead, the only thing keeping you alive was the machines.

As much as you tried to talk or to show them a sign, nothing happened. 

The Doctor left the room, you could hear your mom crying, your dad yelling at Happy about how this was his fault because he couldn't protect you.

 

The hours passed your mom was still crying, Tara had come in and explained to your mom the chances of you pulling through this and that the best option was to let you go which made your mom cry even more.

 

The room fell silent but was soon filled with the sound of foot steps on the floor. You could feel the presence of everyone in the room there was no need to see them you knew they were there. 

“Are you ready?” You heard Tara ask, without a response the machines started beeping and alarms going off and you started to get sleepy.

The voices of everyone in the room was fading and soon everything became silent.

 

\--

 

You didn't know how long you were out for nor did you remember much of what happened, but when you woke up the feeling of something stuck in your throat had your eyes watering trying to breathe. One of the nurses that were walking by saw what was happening and came into help, she pulled the tube from your throat, you sucked in as much air that was physically possible before you started coughing.

“Dr Knowles” the nurse yelled, Tara came running into the room, her eyes widened when she saw you sitting up. The came over to you and checked your vitals while whispering things to herself.

 

“Uhm….uh….let me...call Gemma” she stumbled over her words before she exited the room in a hurry.

She was standing outside the room talking loud enough for you to hear the conversation

“Gemma you need to get to the hospital now”

“I'll tell you when you get here”

“Just bring everyone”

 

Before long the nurse left and shut the curtain to the room, you could hear everyone outside the curtain talking and asking Tara what was going on, she soon peeked her head inside the room to make sure you were still there and breathing. 

She pulled the curtain back to let everyone know why she called them here, your mom ran to you and threw her arms around you. One by one everyone came and gave you a hug.

“Can I have a minute alone with him?” You asked everyone as you pointed to Happy. Everyone nodded and left but him, he walked over towards the bed.

Grabbing his hand you pulled him down towards the bed to make him sit on the bed next to you.

“I can see it in your eyes you're blaming yourself,” you said as you held his hand in yours,

“I will find who did this, and I'll rip their throat out” His jaw clenched and began to twitch, you knew he was serious but you couldn't help but admire how damn sexy he was when he was pissed.

  
  
  
  


“When I get out of here, i need to talk to Jax” You looked up at him

“Tell me who it was” he demanded

“I will later after Jax knows. Until then, I'm not telling anyone. If they out that I know, they’ll run” You told him, it was the truth. If they knew that you knew it was them, they would split.

 

\---Back at the clubhouse---

“Run not go so good?” You asked Greg as he walked by holding his shoulder, he freaked out a little inside from the expression on his face.

“Yeah, Doc say’s I'll live” He tried to blow it off, but inside he was freaking out and you knew it.

“That's good, I guess we're bullet wound buddies?” You laughed, as he let out a fake laugh.

 

“(Y/N), Happy said you needed to talk to me?” Jax walked from the hallway into the bar

“Sure do” You smiled, in the direction of Greg but he was already gone. Figures.

 

You followed Jax into the Chapel and took a seat in a chair near him.

“I know who broke into the house and did this?” His face stiffened, as you could tell he was very pissed.

“Who?” he almost shouted, You weren't ready to say just yet.

“I know who did it, but i don't know why? That's what I don't get?” 

“Was it someone from the club?” 

“Yes, but before anything is done we need to figure out why this happened to me?”

“Got any ideas?” 

“Someone wanting to put pressure on you, get the blame put on you. Just think about it, all the break-ins have been on people close to the club. Lowell, Mom's place, now me. Who's got something to gain by making the club look weak, right after a change at the gavel?” Now that you were saying it out loud to him, it was starting to make since.

“Then who does it for him?” He was now on the same page as you were

“Nomads” 

“They were on a run when it went down” He wasn't lying,

“Were they really? Just the 3 of them, no one else” 

“Greg didn't get shot on the run did he?” You just shook your head, 

“After they left I tried to call 911, one came back in told me ‘this isn't over’ recognized the voice right off the bat.”

“Why would he send them after you?” He still didn't understand

“Because i'm close to the club, they underestimated me. He wanted a reason to get Hap voted out, saying he couldn't protect me” 

“I'll let the guys know” he looked at you. You nodded and headed back out to the bar.

 

\---

 

“You weren’t supposed to shoot her, she's my daughter’ Clay yelled at the 3 Nomads that sat at the table in front of him.

“We didn't know she was going to have a gun, she shot first” Greg yelled back defending them

“Her old man is SAMCRO you didn't think she would have a gun? Are you stupid?” He threw the empty glass in his hand across the room

“You almost killed her” he spat at them

“You're the one who sent us there,” Frankie said

“Too rough her up and rob them, not to fucking shoot her” Clay yelled as he walked away

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Before Jax could have anything done to the 3 of them they had disappeared, as did Happy. You were going absolutely insane pacing the house the two of you shared already 4 days late for the short tour you were supposed to be on, but instead, you were sitting on the island with tears silently falling from your eyes. He had never been gone this long, and if he was he always called.

You grabbed one of the fruits from the bowl next to you and threw it in frustration, the glass from the window above the sink shattering as the roar of his bike could he heard from the driveway.

 

You stayed on the island as he walked inside, locking the door, taking off his kutte and placing it on the coat hanger. Pulling his shirt over his head, and throwing it towards the laundry room he walked into the kitchen to see you still sitting there. He walked in front of you and pulled you in for a hug, a very needed reassuring hug that you didn't want to end.

“You were supposed to leave 4 days ago,” he said as he continued to hold you close to him.

“Wasn't going to leave without knowing where you were” You said, the sound of weakness in your voice. 

“I'm right here” He pulled back and made you look at him, your eyes met his then traveled down his chest then to his stomach where the swelling of 3 new smiley faces were noticeable.

 

“Let me load your truck up and we will head out,” he said, you knew he was meaning to drive to wherever the tour was next. He would have his bike in the back of the truck, and once you got there he would ride his bike back to Charming.

  
  


\--- 4 Months later---

“(Y/N) You're back” Chibs yelled from the bar as you walked through the door

“Your old man headed home a few hours ago” Tig claimed, as he downed a shot

“Thanks, Tiggy. I'll see yall tomorrow” You smiled at them as you turned and walked back out to your truck.

 

You took the 5-minute drive home, typical front door unlocked. Shoes in the middle of the walkway, kutte hung on the coat hanger. 

“Babe, I'm home,” You said out loud throughout the house as you made your way into the kitchen.

You started getting stuff out to make him dinner knowing he probably hadn't had a decent meal since you left. 

You had your back turned towards the kitchen entrance,

“Who are you?” You heard a female ask, from behind you.

You turned around to find a blonde clearly rocking that sex hair standing there in one of his white reaper shirts. 

“Well, i'm now currently his EX-old lady. I’m assuming he’s in the shower?” [You looked her dead in the eyes, she just nodded her head. It was clear from the look she gave that she had no idea who you were or that he had an old lady in the first place.

“Uhm, I'll just go. I’m sorry I had no idea” she said clearly ashamed of herself. She hung her head low as she walked away.

A few minutes later she came from the hallway and walked out the front door, you took a seat on the counter facing the kitchen entrance, next to the set of knives that slid down in the stainless steel holder and waited.

Hearing his heavy footsteps down the hall, you grabbed the huge steak cutting knife that was in the holder, as you sat there you played with the knife just admiring how sharp it was he walked into the kitchen with only shorts on the water still dripping off him.

“Oh, damn wasn't expecting you to be back,” he said clearly surprised that you were back,

“I know” you stated, as you looked up at him. He just stared at you. 

“How was the tour?” He asked you knew that he was worried that you had found out but you played it cool.

“Good, How was your little side piece?” You questioned him back, he lowly muttered something that was inaudible to you but he knew he had been caught.

“Was she good? Did she give you back rubs after a long run?” You started but before he had time to respond you started again.

“Did she question you when you came home covered in blood?” you were yelling at this point.

He never once responded to you, he just hung his head and waited for you to finish.

“That’s exactly what I fucking thought” you screamed as you flung the knife across the kitchen in his direction missing him by inches.

Hopping off the counter you grabbed your bag and keys off the table and started towards the front door. Getting about 4 feet into the living room he grabbed you by the arm to stop you,

“Get your hands off me” you yelled at him as you yanked your arm loose of his grip,

“Quit being a stubborn bitch and let me talk,” He said grabbing your arm again, trying to free yourself from his grip again was useless. The first grip wasn't tight enough fearing that he would hurt you but this grip was definitely going to leave a mark.

“Get your fucking hands off me” You yelled at him once again, as the palm of your hand came in contact with his cheek. It instantly turned red leaving the outline of your tiny hand on it. He took a deep breath trying to keep himself calm and released the grip he had on your arm.

 

Pulling the front door open, you walked out as you slammed it shut behind you. As if your neighbors weren't annoying enough they were outside watching like it was an episode of Jerry Springer.

Once out of the driveway and a few streets away you pulled out your phone and sent a quick text to Juice.

“I'll be at your place, don't shoot me when you come home.”

His reply was immediate, 

“Any reason you're not at home with Hap?”

Without even stopping you made a quick reply with the word ‘yeah’ and hit send.

He soon replied, “Oh god what did he do?”

Reading the text, you didn't bother to reply since you were nearing the driveway of his house.

  
  


It took nearly two weeks of you at Juice’s house before Happy started going crazy and he took off from the clubhouse to Juice’s house.

You were sitting in the living room on the sofa watching Netflix with Juice’s Boston Terrier Lux next to you. You heard the roar of the bike outside, you continued to watch the movie until you heard him say your name.

“(Y/N)” he said sounding as if he hadn't slept in days,

“What are you doing here?” You questioned him as you hit pause on the TV remote.

“Please just give me a chance to talk?” he begged, rolling your eyes you glared at him waiting for him to speak before you changed your mind.

 

“You know that I'm no good with relationships, I'm no good with staying with one person. It just isn't my thing, I'm not making an excuse for what happened but I'm sorry” you were still glaring at him having an internal fight with yourself on what to say.

“You should go,” You said pointing at the door, watching him nod his head yes you could have sworn you saw his eyes water. He walked towards the door with his head down and his shoulders sunken down, he turned the knob and pulled the door open. You followed behind him without him noticing, he exited the house as he was closing the door he muttered something that was barely audible but you swear you could have heard him say ‘i love you’

You yanked the door open, wanting to make sure you heard what he said,

“What did you say?” You asked, he turned and just stared down at you 

“Nothing,” he said before he started walking towards his bike again.

“No, tell me what you said” you ran down the sidewalk grabbing his kutte making him turn around

“I said nothing” his voice was so taut that it dropped a whole level deeper.

“Dammit Lowman, just fucking say it to my face. Quit being so goddamned scared” you yelled as you shoved him out of anger.

He took a deep breath and let it out,

“Fine, I said I love you, are you happy now?” his voice was normal again but it still cracked a little when he actually said it out loud.

“Yeah, I am and I love you too,” you said clearly happy that you got your way. 

“really?” he questioned you. 

“Yes, now will you just shut up and take me home?” you said as you wrapped your arms around his torso embracing his warmth.

“yeah, fine you spoiled ass,” he said laughing.

 

Your mother was going to give you hell for this but you truly did love him. Something about the way he said that he loved you was like a weakness for you]


	5. Chapter 5

The club finally had a day off to relax and rest after a long run, Saturday morning cartoons were your second favorite time with Happy.

Things were rough for the two of you for the past few months, trust was the biggest issue. He didn't quite understand why at first but when you finally snapped at him he understood.

As always you had fallen asleep wrapped in his arms watching cartoons on TV, the ringing of the doorbell woke you up.

“I got it,” you told him as you got up and walked towards the front door. Not bothering to ask who it was, you pulled the door open.

Your eyes went wide at first from being so surprised but then the anger and jealousy hit when you saw the baby bump that was forming on her stomach.

“is he here?” she asked

“he is,” you said,

“what are you doing here?” you heard him ask from behind you

“I'm pregnant, it's yours and I have no place to live so I expect to stay here since I'm carrying your child or I'll get the courts involved” she stated as if we didn't have a choice in anything.

“You're out of your god damned mind sweetie,” you told her

“Come back later, let me and her talk,” he told her as he slammed the door shut.

 

“You're fucking kidding me right? She's NOT staying here” you yelled as soon as the door was shut.

“No” He looked down at you

“whatever” you grabbed your keys off the table by the door and left.

 

Barefoot, in short shorts and an oversized SAMCRO tee shirt, you walked inside your mom's house. She was awake and making coffee for Clay when you walked in.

It was obvious something was bothering you, so she made you sit down and talk about it. She eventually got everything out of you. From him cheating to getting her pregnant and wanting to move her in.

Obviously being a Teller, you would never agree to something like that but your mom had several good points.

 

After several hours at your moms, you changed into a pair of old gray skinny jeans, a Georgia Bulldogs shirt, and some flip flops. Grabbing some of the leftover breakfast on the stove you ate and headed back home.   [OUTFIT](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/210791445.jpg.html?sort=3&o=37)

Walking inside he was still on the couch watching cartoons, kicking off your flip flops at the door you took a seat next to him on the couch. After several minutes you grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

He turned and looked at you waiting for you to start talking,

“When she comes back if she does, she can stay in the guest room. I don't agree with this but she is carrying your kid or so she claims, but that's the only reason I'm semi ok with this” you told him as you grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up in it.

He just shook his head up and down, then turned the TV back on.

  


It took exactly 2 weeks for you to walk in on the two of them, you somehow knew this was going to happen.

“Are you kidding me?” you said when you walked into your bedroom and saw the two of them in bed together.

He was quick to pull his pants on and grab ahold of you before you did something stupid.

“You need to leave” he turned and looked at her, she just got up and grabbed her clothes and walked out but not without you taking a swing at her. He quickly grabbed you by your waist and picked you up moving you away.

“Put me down” You yelled at him he soon released you, as soon as he did you turned around punched him straight in the jaw.

“After everything I've done for you shows how much you really care” you yelled as you shoved him away from you. Your voice never once cracked the only thing that gave it away that you were hurt was the tears that fell from your eyes as you walked past him. He stood in the living room watching you grab your purse and keys before you got in your truck and left.

 

You filled up your truck and hit the road, you eventually stopped to send everyone a text that you had left and you weren't coming back. Every single one of them sent you a text, except for Juice. You had a very long conversation with him as you drove, you were thankful that you had someone in the club that was close to your age and could understand you.

 

Once you arrived back in Monroe, GA you called your manager and told him that you were back home and wanted to be put on the next tour that had a spot open. You were in your house working on some new songs when your manager called you back saying that you had a spot on the Blackout Tour with Brantley Gilbert and that the busses were actually stopped in his hometown of Jefferson that you could meet them there. You packed a small bag of clothes you had at your house and made the 40-minute drive to Jefferson.

Getting out of your truck you gathered your stuff as one of the crew guys offered to load your truck. Getting on one of the busses you found an empty bunk and before you knew it the bus started rolling.

You were thankful to get put on the tour so fast, you just wanted to get your mind off of stuff from back home with the club. As you sat in the bunk with your headphones in, pen and paper in hand the words just spilled out of your head without even needing a guitar for melodies.

  
  
  
  
  
  


6 MONTHS LATER

 

You were sitting on the bus laying down the lyrics for a song when the voice of your security guard could be heard from outside of the bus. You could only hear parts of the conversation but whoever it was bothering him wanted to see you.

Standing up and walking towards the door to see what was going on,

“Sir I can't just go bother her every time someone says they need to talk to her, you'll have to speak with her manager about that” you heard your bodyguard tell the guy.

“Look, man, I'm not some crazy fan, she knows me just tell her I'm out here” the other person begged, the voice sounded so familiar but you couldn't place a name to the sound of it.

Opening the door you got the attention of both people outside, stepping off the last step and closing the door behind you.

“Ma’am I'm sorry if we bothered you, he just won't leave,” your body guard said

“It's fine. Juice, what are you doing here?” You questioned him

“Uhm...some shit with the club. Can we talk alone?” he asked, you nodded your head and opened the door and stepped inside with him following you.

 

“Guys were done for now,” you told them as soon as you stepped onto the bus, they all nodded their heads and walked off the bus.

“Tell me what's going on?” You told him as you sat down on the couch

“I was helping Roosevelt get stuff to help with a RICO case so he wouldn't tell the club my dad is black, then when Gemma killed Tara I helped her by killing Roosevelt before he could call it in. Now Jax wants me dead” he said as he placed his face in his hands, you could hear him crying.

“Come here,” you said you held your arms out, without saying a work he pushed himself closer to you. You wrapped your arms around you as he leaned into you, with the weight of his body pushing you back

  



	6. Chapter 6

He had fallen asleep, not longer after you laid back, his arms were wrapped around your back with his head laying on your boob's. You had both hands resting on his back, suddenly you started thinking ‘I could get used to this’

Of course, you were having an argument with yourself inside your head. Being pulled from your thoughts your phone rang from the small table behind you.

Reaching around making sure not to wake him up, you looked at the caller ID.

‘Hap’

Rolling your eyes you slid the answer button over, accepting the call.

“what do you want now, a babysitter?” you questioned him

“Actually no, she lost it. Has Juice contacted you?” he spoke, obviously pissed

Looking down at him sleeping on top of you, the small content smile on his face; you couldn't tell him he was here. It would be murder, not only did you not want the press to start stuff about something like that you knew deep down Juice was a good guy and deserved so much more.

“No he hasn't, what's going on?” you acted as if you knew nothing

“just some club shit. If you hear from him tell me” he didn't quite ask but he wasn't one for asking more of a demanding type person.

“Yeah. No problem” you said,

“K” was all he said and the line went dead.

 

Turning the screen off you placed your phone on the edge of the couch next to your leg. You laid your head back, closing your eyes.

You knew the club rules, if you were caught helping a rat you died too but would they do that to you?

You tried to sleep but couldn't as the thought kept coming back into mind.

 

Several hours later the rest of your crew came back onto the bus, giving you a funny look as they saw him laying down on top of you.

“He's going to be staying with us for a while,” you told them before they had a chance to ask

“where? All the bunks are full” Your bass player Adam spoke

“with me in the back” you smiled softly, they had heard part of what was going on from when Juice first came onto the bus. They probably all just assumed that he was basically family to you and didn't question it.

  


The clock on the wall read 9:21 AM, as he started to wake up. Using his hands to push himself up in a push-up style, you just looked up at him. Somehow while the two of you were asleep you both managed to scoot face to face.

“sorry for falling asleep on you” he laughed as that goofy smile of his spread across his face.

“Don't worry about it” you softly smiled, still half asleep

He got up and sat on the other end of the couch, and rested his head in the palm of his hand with his elbows on his knees.

You sat up and pulled your knees to your chest and just watched him for a few minutes

“I better go, I know you got stuff to do,” He said as stood up and started towards the door.

You were quick to grab his wrist before he had a chance to open the door,

“No, stay?” You begged, god only knows how long he would last on his own until the club found him

“I can't do that to you, you've done nothing but love that club for as long as I've known you. I can't make you turn your back on them for me” he pleaded, him as well knowing what would happen if the club knew you were helping him

“You're not making me do anything, it's my decision” You smiled weakly at him

“What happens if they find out?” he questioned again trying to talk you out of it, deep down he knew he wasn't going to win but was still going to put up a fight

“I'll deal with it, if or when the time comes. For now sit down, try to relax” you gave him another soft smile, this time him doing as told.

The both of you sat down on the couch, this time there was an awkward silence and it stayed for a good 10 minutes.

  


“Let me get changed and we will go get you whatever you need. This tour just started it won't be over for a good while” you said patting his leg, not exactly knowing why you did it you made sure to pull your hand back very quickly.

“I can't just let you buy me stuff that I need,” he said as he looked at you out of the corner of his eyes

“True, but you can't stop me either,” You said, he knew how stubborn you were so he just smiled. You returned the smile, as you stood up from the couch and headed into the back of the bus where your ‘bedroom’ was.

Sliding the door open you walked in nearly tripping over the piles of clothes and shoes that littered the floor, alongside the whole room which wasn't that big.

You searched through all the clothes, looking for something warm to wear considering you were in North Dakota in the middle of winter it was freezing.

Finding a pair of pink skinny jeans you pulled them on and searched for a shirt, you settled for a gray long sleeve. Eyeing the leopard uggs you had gotten a few days prior you pulled them on.     [OUTFIT](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/hell%20on%20wheels%201.png.html?sort=3&o=32)

Pulling a varsity jacket that was extra thick from your closet, you realized you had so much room in it but nothing was in it. It was all over the floor.

‘Juice will clean it’ you said to yourself, as you looked around at the disaster in front of you.

You remembered just how OCD he was, you laughed at your thoughts as you exited the room sliding the door shut you grabbed your bag off the table as you stepped into the living area.

“You still don't have to do this,” he said as he stood up and got ready to leave with you

“I know” You smiled as you lead the way off the bus.

 

Walking past all of the semis and buses in search of the semi with your truck in it, your manager spotted you.

‘Sir I’m going to have to ask you to step away from her before I call security” Your manager Mick, said from behind the two of you.

You turned around, as he stepped closer.

“Relax” you laughed

“He's fine. We're going to do some shopping, he's a friend” You told him trying to ease his mind

“Oh, sorry. I just worry, you how some of the popz can be” He said, you knew he truly was. Those paparazzi were the worst.

“No worries. Mick this is Juice, Juice this is Mick. My manager” You introduced the two of them

They shook hands and exchanged a few words, Mick looked at you

“Make sure you get him a pass,” he told you, as he answered his ringing phone

“Will do,” You told him, as you continued to look for the semi with your truck in it

 

After another few minutes of looking, you found it, with one of the unloaders standing near it

“Do you need your truck ma’am?” he asked as soon as he noticed you

“Yes, Please” You smiled at him. He pulled the door open and let the lift down, as he got inside and backed it out.

Stepping out of your truck, you smiled at him

“Thank you,” You said as you got into the driver seat.

Juice got in on the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt as you did the same.

Putting the truck into drive you, headed towards downtown Bismarck, ND.


	7. Chapter 7

As the day passed on, you were honestly tired of just shopping for him. You just started looking at chick stuff and letting him do his own thing. You grabbed a few cute shirts off the rack in your size and headed towards the dressing room.

As you came into view of the dressing room door Juice stood there waiting for you, he seemed kind of worried.

You gave him a questioning look,

“Little paranoid,” he said, hanging his head low looking at the ground.

“Shit, I'm sorry. I'm not one to just be in a store and not shop” you tried to make him laugh, and it actually worked.

“Trust me I know, you're like a mini Gemma” He joked.

“You act like that's a bad thing?” You replied, he just gave you a look

“Well considering part of why I'm in this situation, it is a bad thing” he stated

“Crap, you're right” You tried to laugh it off. 

  
  
  


“Can we please go back now?” he asked as the two of you had finished in Journeys.

“Yeah,” You said grabbing the bags off the counter as the clerk set them on it.

Juice tried to grab it before you did but failed considering he had like 30 bags in his hands already. 

He was trying to be a ‘gentleman’ as he said

“Not happening Ortiz” You stood your ground, and walked off as he followed.

 

Reaching your truck the two of you placed the bags into the backseat and got inside. You took off out of the parking lot to stop a few blocks away to go through a Mcdonald's drive through. After placing your order and waiting in line your phone started going off.

Looking at the caller ID, you rolled your eyes and placed your finger over your mouth telling Juice to stay quiet.

“What Happy?” You said with a total attitude.

[“You heard anything from him?” he said, he didn't say anything else.

“No, I told you if I did, I would tell you,” you said clearly pissed

“Anyway you can make it out her Lowen has some papers she needs you to sign?”]

“I don't have a day off for like 3 weeks. Can she mail it?” You asked you didn't want to go back to Charming. Not only because you would have to see Happy but because you didn't want to leave Juice. 

“I'll ask her. Don't worry about the boys, Jax has it taken care of” He told you, knowing you were probably going to ask about them, which was going to be your next question.

“Thanks, I'm sorry I can't make it” You were truly sorry you couldn't be there but you had to do this

“Don't worry. Probably wouldn't be the best idea. Kings aren't exactly too happy with us at the moment” He said, you thought maybe he was just trying to make you not feel as bad but then you remember this is Happy Lowman he doesn't give a damn about anyone's feelings.

“Oh. Tell everyone I said ‘stay safe’” you said trying to end the conversation. It was getting awkward for you, plus you were pulling up to pay.

“Yeah, I will,” he said as he hung up.

Putting your phone down you grabbed your debit card from your purse and handed it to the lady.

“Know anything about why the Kings are pissed at them?” you turned to Juice

[“All I know is that when Jax tried to get us out of guns Galen and IRA blew up the clubhouse, I'm not sure what happened after that”] he shrugged his shoulders. 

The lady at the window handed you your card back, then you waited for your food. 

After a few moments, she handed you the bag and the two drinks. Handing everything to Juice to hold as you drove, you headed back to the bus.

  
  


Pulling your truck up beside the bus, you both stepped out and grabbed everything and started toward the bus.

“Do you want me to put your truck up, Ma’am?” One of the security guards asked you smiled

“Yes, please and thank you,” You said to him as he entered the truck and drove it to the semi to put it up.

Stepping onto the bus with everything in hand, the two of you walked past your band who was probably trying out some new melodies for the new album and into the back of the bus.

“Holy Crap, don't you know how to use hangers?” Juice asked wide eyed as he stepped into your room.

Laughing at his reaction, you squeezed past him and sat on the bed.

“Nope,” You smiled at him as you shoved your hand into the bag that sat between the two of you and just grabbed a handful of fries.

“Oh God,” He laughed doing the same thing you had just done.

 

The two of you continued to talk as you ate, you felt the bus move as you stood up to throw away your trash.

“Why are we moving?” he asked, freaked out

“Because I have other places to be” You laughed at him

“Oh yeah,” he laughed as he laid back on the bed.

 

You picked up some of the clothes that were just thrown in the closet and started hanging them on the hangers. You honestly had way more clothes than you needed for a tour but it's only because you always had to buy something in like each city you visit. When you had time you would probably mail a bunch to your house to get it out of the way on the bus.

Eventually, Juice got up and started helping you put things away, so he could have room for his stuff. After about 2 hours your room was completely spotless, the last time it was like this was when the tour started 2 months ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**AT THE CLUB HOUSE**

“Anything yet?” Jax asked Rat as they sat at the table in the chapel to discuss Juice

“Her manager says there is a guy there matching his description” Rat replied to him

“Call Woody, tell him to tail her. I want proof” Jax gave him a command

“Check her tour, so we know where she is,” Tig told him

“Already did. She's in the states for about another week, then she heads overseas for about a year” He said telling them the information he had found

“Alright. Don't rush anything, they will have to come back eventually” Jax said making sure Rat knew not to do anything stupid

“How did it go with trying to get her out here?” Jax turned and looked at Happy

“Didn't go for it, said she didn't have a day off for like 3 weeks. Said to mail it” He told Jax

“He's definitely with her, she's always quick to get off the phone and it's always dead silent when she does talk” he made sure to add, Jax just nodded his head at him

“What does that mean for her?” Rat asked everyone

“Absolutely nothing, and if anyone has a problem with that they can talk to me about it” Jax made sure to get his point across

“Dude, she's helping a rat. She needs to meet Mr.Mayhem just like him. If Clay was here he would do it” T.O spoke up, clearly pissed off

“And that is exactly why he isn't here anymore,” Tig said, clearly having the thought of Donna in his head.

“Whatever man, this is bullshit,” T.O said shaking his head

“If anything happens to her, someone's going to die” Happy said making sure to eye T.O

T.O just rolled his eyes at Happy.

“Rat get Juice’s laptop see if you can figure it out” Jax gave him yet another order

 

Jax had dismissed everyone from church, Rat went right to Juice’s old dorm and found his laptop and took it out to the bar. The exact place Juice used to sit with it as he did his club stuff on it. 

After 20 minutes of trying to figure out the password Rat finally tried your name, and BAM it worked.

‘Holy Shit’ Rat said to himself, Juice was in love with (Y/N). That's why he was with you, Rat searched the desktop screen for anything that seemed important.

‘Aspicore GSM Tracker’ he read on one of the programs on the desktop screen.

 

Opening the program, there was another password. Again he tried your name and it worked.

As it fully loaded there were different tabs with a different name on each of them, he clicked on the one with your name on it.

As soon as it loaded, a map popped up identifying your location, NYC 

As he wrote down the location, he looked around at the other options the program gave.

‘Camera’ was one of them, clicking on it the screen was black. He figured it was probably in your pocket.

  
  


Rat sat there for 3 hours waiting for the screen to show something other than black, just as he was about to give up the screen lit up showing you looking down at the phone then placing it on something. He could see the whole room that you were in from the angle of the camera. He sat and watched you, waiting to see if he would have proof that Juice was with you.

“Holy shit,” He said aloud as you began to strip out of your clothes and walk around the room in nothing but a bra and underwear in search of something to wear. For his own pleasure, he hit the record button.

He saw you place on some short shorts and a see through shirt, throwing your hair into a ponytail and crawl into bed. Just as he was about to go get a drink, you slapped your hand over your face and let out a growl in frustration.

Watching you roll over to the side of the bed getting extremely close to your phone, you picked up another phone and get confused as you read it.

Getting out from under the covers you walked out of the small room with the phone in your hand. 

  
  


Appearing back in the room, you held hands with someone. You entered the room completely and spun around to face whoever was with you, it was so fast Rat couldn't get a look at the guy. He wasn't actually watching to see who it was, by this point, your shirt was off and the guy's shirt was off as well.

 

“Find anything on it,” Chibs asked Rat as he entered the clubhouse

“Yeah, check this out” Rat motioned for him to take a look

“Guess he had it to where he could see through her camera on her phone” he explained as Chibs watched you on the screen completely naked riding a naked Juice, as you moaned his name.

“Holy shit,” Tig said from behind the two of them as he watched you on the screen

“Turn it off before Hap see’s it,” Tig said, knowing Happy would go on a rampage if he saw that

 


	9. Chapter 9

The week had gone by fairly fast, considering you weren't bored out of your mind. Sure you were still the only female on the bus but at least you had someone to talk to, your band was great but you just weren't that good of friends with them to tell them the stuff you tell Juice.

“One last show before we head overseas for the rest of the tour,” Your manager Mick said as he walked onto the bus, Juice just looked at you

“How am I going to get there with you? They have an APB out for me still” He said, worry clear in his voice

“I got it covered, don't worry” You smiled at him, you instantly saw the worry fade from his face as he returned the smile.

“Get some sleep tonight everyone, tomorrow will be one hell of a day,” he said as he looked down at his phone. Everyone just nodded at him and continued what they were doing, a few went and got ready for bed considering it was already 10 PM

  


Pulling your phone out of your pocket, you placed it on the Ihome to play some music to help you fall asleep. You pulled off your shirt and pants and walked around in search of something to wear to bed. Seeing Juice's phone light up on the nightstand near yours, you ignored it. You settled for a TK mesh tank and Sunset shorts and threw your hair into a ponytail. Crawling into bed, his phone continued to light up, and it was annoying the hell out of you. You rolled over to figure out why it was going crazy.

‘Aspicore Camera Alert’ You were confused but walked out of the room with his phone in hand and handed it to him as he was still talking to Eddie.

His eyes got wide as he tried to push past you,

“Juice what the hell?” You questioned as you grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“My laptop…..they have it….they were watching you from your phone camera” he blurted out, as he hung his head ashamed

“Why did you have it to alert you for my phone?” You questioned him

“Because I know how the guys are, wanted to make sure that if they ever did get into my computer and started to watch that I would know” he confessed

“Did you ever watch?” You asked, biting your lip trying to hide the smile

“Once, but I felt bad afterward. I'm sorry (Y/N), I really am” He said as he looked you in the eyes.

You continued to bite your lip as you thought about how to deal with the situation if they were watching that meant they already knew he was with you.

“Let's give them something to watch?” You raised your eyebrows at him, as you smiled seductively at him

“What?” he questioned making sure he heard you right

“If they're watching, let's give them something to watch” You repeated yourself as you ran your fingertips down his chest.

He didn't answer he just nodded his head up and down, you took his hand and lead him back into the room.

 

You entered the room first still holding his hand, you turned to face him wrapping your free arm around his neck you pulled him in for a kiss. He tasted like spearmint, your favorite. One hand on your hip, the other cupping your face. You walked backward further into the room, he used his hand on your hip to slide the door closed. Once in the privacy of your room, you quickly yanked his shirt off of him admiring his body. He removed your tank as you ran your fingers up and down his abs. You lead him backward to the bed, him coming to a stop at the bed you shoved him on his back.

Pulling down the shorts you had on, you bent over and undid the button and zipper on his jeans. He helped you slide them off along with his boxers, you licked your lips at the sight of him laying so vulnerable and exposed on your bed all for your taking.

  


You were awoken the next morning by someone banging on your door, removing yourself from the death grip Juice had on you. You pulled on a random shirt and slid the door open, it was your manager Mick.

“Get dressed you've got interviews in a few hours,” he said looking you up and down, thank god the shirt covered everything.

“Alright, I'll be ready soon,” You said, about to slide the door shut again

“I thought you said he was just a friend?” he questioned, clearly he didn't like what had happened between you and Juice.

“Things changed” you smiled to yourself

“Well end it, he’s biker trash. Bad for your image” he stated, apparently he didn't like Juice.

“And who the fuck died and made you the boss of me?” You shouted, making the rest of the band look up to see what was going on.

“Do as I say, or else?” he said grabbing you by the throat picking you up off the ground. You clawed as his hands to make him let go but it was useless.

“Let go of her” Eddie your drummer said coming up behind him and pulling him off you, just in time.

“You're fired, you come back near this bus. I'll have you killed” You threatened him

“What by your biker buddies that keep calling me asking about him” he pointed behind you, you turned to see Juice standing behind you.

“Yeah them,” You said, showing no fear towards him

“They will kill you for helping him, whatever he did” he warned you

“No, they won't” You stated, praying to god that you weren't wrong

“Whatever you dumb whore, I hope he ruins your career” he laughed at you as he started towards the door.

“At least I have one” You popped off, a smile on your face knowing you had won.

He slammed the bus door shut as he shut it.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been about 5 hours since the whole Mick incident, Juice had actually disappeared. You finally got a text from him saying that he was just visiting family since he was here since you were so far away from the Club you figured he’d be safe.

 

“Dammit Juice, I said NO” You screamed at him. He didn't want to go with you overseas for the rest of your tour, said he wanted to stay in New York after what had happened with your manager.

“Why not? It's my fault your mixed in the mess, to begin with” he yelled back

“No your not, I'm the one to blame. I could have told you to leave or told Hap you were with me that night he called asking, but I didn't” you yelled at him

“You did that?” he instantly went from angry to sad

“Yes, I couldn't do that to you. You deserve so much more” You managed to say as you were on the brink of tears.

He didn't say anything else he just pulled you in for a hug and held you there. 

 

“Just get your stuff please before we miss our flight?” You told him as you pulled away from him. He just nodded at you and went to go retrieve his bags.

With his bags in hand, the two of you walked off the bus and headed to the airport where the rest of your band was waiting. Catching up with them, your acting manager Lisa handed the two of you, your passports just as they called your flight number. 

As everyone rushed to board the plane, one by one you all gave them your passports. 

Juice squeezed your hand, as he handed them his. The officer typed in his information in the computer, a ding could be heard as the handed him his passport back and smiled.

“Have a great flight Mr.Rossi,” he told Juice, as he walked past him. 

You looked over at Juice and shot him a smile, and gave him the ‘I told you so’ look.

You handed the officer your passport and waited as he entered your information.

A buzzer could be heard coming from the computer, the officer looked back down at the information making sure he typed in the correct information.

“Ma’am I'm going to need you to come with us,” he said, as he grabbed ahold of your wrist.

“What? Why?” You panicked, they didn't answer. Your manager Lisa was frantically trying to get answers from someone. 

“Just go guys, I'll get another flight,” you told him, as you were put into handcuffs. They all just nodded not bothering to argue with you

“Eddie, don't let him leave your sight,” You said before they started dragging you off.

  
  


3 hours of being handcuffed to a table in a room, the door finally opens. In comes an African American lady with 2 other officers behind her. Setting her folder on the table in front of you, she sits down. Smiling at you, she begins to talk

“District Attorney Patterson” she introduces herself, but you already know who she is.

“Yeah, I know,” you say, clearly not in the mood for her games.

“What do you want from me?” You question, she takes note of your behavior

“Do you have somewhere to be Miss.Teller?” She asked, placing both hands on the table waiting for an answer 

“I do actually, in case you don't know I have a pretty busy life” you fire back at her, this was going to be one hell of a night with her

“Would that be in Paris, where a one Juan Ortiz is waiting for you?” She questions trying to get a reaction from you.

“What are you talking about?” You act like you don't understand what you're talking about

“So you're telling me you have not had Juan Ortiz with you for the past 3 weeks?” she questions again

“No, I haven't. I haven't spoken to anyone in the club since I left” Technically you weren't lying. 

“Load her up, were heading back,” she tells the officers she came in with

“Why are you taking me back to Charming, I didn't do anything?” You demand an answer, she ignores you and keeps walking

  
  


As the plane lands, and you are escorted off the plane you can smell the air. You're definitely back in Charming. 

Looking around at your surroundings, a big field, a dirt road and some trees. Knowing that you weren't getting out anytime soon, you just stood there waiting.

“She’s here” Patterson radios to someone, a few moments later a black SUV pulls up about 100 feet in front of the plane. The doors open and out steps True IRA King Declan Brogan.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of an attempted rape and STRONG language that may be offensive to some. Please read at your own risk, I in no way attend to offend anyone in any way by the language in this chapter.
> 
> You have been warned!!

“Is this the Teller girl?” he asked, she nodded and smiled

“It is” Patterson told him, closing your eyes you mumbled

“Shit” him still smiling at you, he pulled a knife from his pants and walked over to you

“Your brother, little girl. Put you in some very serious danger, do you know that?” he asked as he placed the knife to your throat.

Trying to keep yourself calm, you fiddled with the cheap handcuffs that they used on you.

 

He reared his hand back with the knife coming down with it, using all of the strength you have you kicked him as hard as you could in the crotch. Him bending over to hold his aching parts you pulled your hands free of the handcuffs and grabbed the knife from him.

Patterson just stood there wide eyed, scared to death.   
“I’m a Teller, you should have known to use better handcuffs” You smiled at her, Brogan stood up and started after you.

As he reached you he was met in the stomach with the knife he had brought. Gasping for air, eyes wide, blood spilling from his mouth you could see the life leaving his body.

“That's for thinking you could kill a Teller,” you said, twisting the knife in his stomach and yanking it up making sure that even if paramedics got to him they couldn't save him.

 

Watching him fall to the ground, you smiled at your victory.

“Put the knife down, hands above your head” You heard one of Patterson’s officers tell you

Doing as told, you dropped the knife and put your hands up.

“Shoot her” Patterson demanded her officer, both of you just looked at her

“I said to shoot her,” she said again, he took his aim and pressed his finger on the trigger.

 

One shot, two shots, three shots, four shots, five shots, they continued. Throwing yourself on the ground trying to stay out of the crossfire, you saw Patterson's officer on the ground with a bullet in his head.

“Get up,” someone told you, you looked up to see a female officer above you. You did as told and stood.

“Lieutenant Jarry,” she said,

“Okay, are you here to play hero or something?” You asked, waiting for her to go bad cop on you

“Nope” she smiled at you

“Then what do you want” You questioned her

“I did you a favor, now I want one in return,” he said

“What kind of favor?” You gave her a confused look

“Tell Filip to give me another chance” she smiled at you

“I can't do that, they will kill me if they find me,” You told her, she didn't quite understand

“Please, I'll do anything. Whatever you want” She begged

“I'll ask, but I'm not going anywhere near them. And I want to kill HER” you pointed at Patterson

“Myself and I want mine and one other person's name cleared of any APB’s or warrants,” You told her what you wanted

“I can make that happen” She smiled, reaching behind her back she pulled out a gun, digging into her pocket she pulled out a glove and handed it to you.

You put it on as she handed you the gun right after, taking a look at it. You noticed it was the same kind the club use.

“No numbers, no prints. All the blame put on IRA” She smiled at you, you smiled back at her.

Making sure the gun was loaded, you took aim and fired. Taking the gun and placing it in Brogan’s hand, you turned to the Lieutenant.

“Now what?” You asked,

“Now we go to the station and I help you with the rest of that favor and then you help me with mine,” She said, smiling. Why was she so obsessed with getting back with Chibs you questioned yourself.

  


“So who else did you want cleared?” she sat behind her desk

“Juan Ortiz,” you said

“Can't happen. He’s wanted for questioning about Roosevelt” she said

“Then I can't help you with Chibs,” You said back,

“Why do you want him cleared so bad?” she questioned you

“Don't worry about that, make it happen or no more Chibs for you” You threatened

“The best I can do is say that I assume he's dead from the club, and that's a maybe to get him clear,” she said,

“Better start telling your boss. You don't get your end until mines done” you smirked at her

 

She sat at her desk on the phone, talking back and forth with someone on the phone

“Yes sir, we have reason to believe that he is deceased,” She told the man on the other end of the phone

“Alright. Thank you, sir” She smiled, as she hung up the phone

“All clear, both of you. Now time for my end” She said standing up.

 

“Follow me,” she said as she walked out of the office and to her squad car, she opened the door for you to get it. Getting in she put the car in drive and took off.

“Why did you bring me here?” you turned and asked her wide-eyed, as she pulled in past the gate to the clubhouse

“Just securing my end of the deal” She smiled as she turned off the engine and exited the car, walking around to your side of the car she opened the door

“Get out” she demanded, doing as told you stepped out of the car

 

As soon as you stood up she guided you by your shoulder towards the picnic table where the whole club was waiting. Reaching the tables she let go of you and turned to face you

“Make my end happen then give me a call,” she said just before she started walking away.

“Let's go talk,” Jax said gesturing for you to follow him inside.

With your arms crossed over your chest, you followed behind him inside the clubhouse.

“Wow, it looks different, what happened?” You questioned as you looked at how different the clubhouse looked from the last time you were here.

“Fuckin Irish” Chibs blurted out causing a smile to form on everyone's face including your own

“You must have really pissed them off,” You said looking at Jax with a smile still on your face

“That I did” He smiled, then continued walking towards the new chapel.

Opening the doors the big reaper table was still in the middle of the room

Jax walked his seat at the head of the table where the gavel was sitting, pointing to the chair on his right

“Sit,” he said, as you slowly walked towards the seat you sat down in it.

Putting the edge of your jacket sleeves over your hands, you stared down at them

“What's the deal with Jarry?” Jax asked you once everyone was seated except for Happy who stood behind you leaning up against the wall.

You could feel everyone's eyes on you waiting for you to answer

“She kept Patterson from having one of her guys kill me, in return she wants Chibs to give her another chance,” You said playing with your hands in your lap

“Is that it?” Chibs asked from across the table.

Nodding your head up and down you responded to him.

“Sure, I'll do it,” Chibs said giving you a short smile

“Come on let's have a drink” Jax smiled at you as he stood from his chair

“Where's the bathroom?” You asked as you stood up after him.

“T.O show her to the dorm that ma set up,” Jax told him, he nodded and started

After passing a few doors he stops and points at the room.

 

Turning the knob and walking in, you noticed everything in the room was yours. You assumed your mom did it. Walking into the bathroom that was to the left you shut the door and did your business.

Washing your hands and drying them on the towel that hung over the linen door, you unlocked the door.

Stepping out of the bathroom you noticed T.O was still in the room and extremely close to the bathroom with you.

“Do you need something?” You asked clearly confused as to why he was still in the room.

He took a step towards you, knowing something wasn't right you took a step back.

With another long stride, he was right in front of you pinning you against the wall.

“You're helping a rat, and for that, you're going to pay,” he said as his hand traveled up your clothes to the zipper of your jacket, he unzipped it then tore off the button up tee you had on making the buttons fly off.   [OUTFIT](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/216344532.jpg.html?sort=3&o=33)

“Get your hands off me” You screamed, as you kicked and threw punches at him

“This is what you deserve,” he said grabbing you by the wrist and throwing you on the bed

“Get off me,” You said again as he climbed on top of you, using one hand to cover your mouth he used the other to start unbuttoning your jeans.

 

Struggling to get out of his grip you managed to get some good hits in which only pissed him off even more. Before you even knew it your pants were at your knees and about to be at your ankles. Still kicking and screaming you closed your eyes and hoped someone would hear you.

Not a minute later his weight was lifted off of you, opening your eyes you saw him up against the wall with Happy’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat.  
You quickly pulled your pants back up and zipped up your jacket, looking over at the two of them it was obvious that he was struggling to breathe.

“I should kill you right now but I wont….i'll finish later” Happy said to him before he punched him, knocking him out cold.

Turning around to face you he found you standing there watching him with tears still falling down your face, taking 3 long steps towards you, he guided you out of the room with his arm wrapped around your shoulder.

 

Walking into the bar all eyes turned towards the two of you, Jax looked at you with a confused look then to Happy with the same look.   
“I'm taking her to Jarry, getting her out of here,” He told Jax as he led you towards the door.

“What happened?” Jax asked before you exited the door

  
“Fucking nigger, He doesn't leave until I'm done with him” Happy responded to Jax, you couldn't tell by Jax’s face if he understood or not.

Walking over to his bike, Jax, Tig, and Chibs followed.

“Be safe,” Jax said as  he pulls you in for a hug and kisses the top of your head

“I will,” you say, soon Chibs is pulling you in for a hug.

“Take care of him, he's got no one else” he whispers in your ear, you give him a look of confusion. He refuses to be fooled by it and gives you a stern look knowing you know who he's talking about.

You nod your head at him and give Tig a hug, saying your final goodbye to the guys you get on the back of his bike as he started it and drove out of the lot.

 

Reaching the police station Happy walked you inside to Jarry’s office, she seemed kind of surprised to see the both of you standing there.

“Get here out of here,” Happy says to her, she nods her head and grabs her keys off the desk.

He follows the two of you out of her office and towards her car where the bike is parked next to.

  


You're about to open the door when he pulls you into a hug. After a few moments, you finally wrap your arms around him, you can feel his grip on you grow tighter.

He keeps a tight grip as if he doesn't want to let go because he doesn't want too,

“I'm sorry” you hear him say, you just nod your head up and down. Truly accepting his apology, you feel his chest rise and fall in a sigh before he releases you. With tears threatening to spill from your eyes you start to open the door again but he quickly makes a rash decision and places both hands on your cheeks and pulls you in for one last kiss.

 

You were so addicted to his taste, that you almost kissed back before he finally released you and walked away. You got inside the car and buckled your seatbelt. Jarry put the car in drive and started out of the lot, she looked at you as she was leaving the lot.

“Wouldn't take you for the type of girl to fall for him,” She said

“Looks can be deceiving” you reply as wait for this to be over and back with Juice.


	12. Chapter 12

Stepping off the plane in Paris, you felt so alone. You walked past the gates, as soon as you were in the lobby you heard your name being called. Looking to your right you saw Juice and Lisa

Like a scene right out of a movie, you ran to Juice, catching you mid air his lips locked with yours. Why you were so damn paranoid about him being out of your sight for less than a day was beyond you but you were thankful to be with him again.

Looking over at a sleeping Juice sitting in the seat next to you, you couldn't help but smile.

‘Oh my god, I'm in love with him’ you thought to yourself as you stared out the window of the car you were in.

“Holy shit,” you said right above a whisper loud enough for everyone in the vehicle to hear you

“It's beautiful isn't it?” Your manager Lisa spoke, you smiled at her

“Yeah,” You said, pretending that the city was what you were talking about.

“So we have a few days off before you actually start playing any shows. So you're free to go explore the city” Lisa told you,

“Cool. Thanks” you smiled at her, you continued to look out the window. Nothing in particular just deep in your thoughts.

\---

You didn't pay any attention to how long you were in the car for, but soon Lisa was yelling your name trying to get your attention

“Yeah?” You questioned her as she finally got your attention

“We're at the hotel,” she said again knowing you clearly didn't hear her the first time

“Ok, thanks” You smiled at her, you turned to your left to wake Juice but he was already awake.

 

You opened the door and stepped out, following Lisa into the hotel.

“Here is your key. I'll show you to your room” She said, taking the lead through the lobby.

Following her to the elevator, you stood between her and Juice. Images of the events that happened back in Charming coming into mind, you realized just how close you were to never seeing him again and that scared you.

Grabbing his hand, you leaned against him. It was clear that something was bothering you, but he just didn't know what it was.

He used his free hand and pulled you in close to him.

“I don't understand why Mick didn't like you, yall are so cute” She laughed as the elevator dinged indicating you were on the right floor.

 

Lisa stepped out first, then Juice with you right next to him still holding his hand tightly. You were thankful that the hotel had let Big Machine have the whole floor for their artists because in that moment you didn't want to deal with any paparazzi's you just wanted to spend time with Juice even though he was going to ask you what happened as soon as you two reached your room.

You were completely right, as soon as the door shut

“What happened?” He questioned you, still holding your hand in his.

“Patterson, I'm sure you met her. Bitch put an APB out for me, then tried to give me to Brogan” You said, just thinking about it pissed you off

“Brogan, like True IRA King Declan Brogan?” he asked, making sure he was thinking about the same person.

“Yep, bitch was going to let him kill me,” You told him, he seemed a little shocked.

“How did you manage to escape that?” he asked, knowing that if a King wanted someone dead there was usually no escaping that

“I’m a Teller, I ain't going to die that easy” You smirked at him, he just threw his head back laughing.

“Seriously, though, crappy handcuffs and a good kick in the balls” You laughed, placing your arms around his torso laying your head on his chest.

“How did you get here after that?” He asked he wanted every detail apparently.

“Jarry, apparently she was doing me a favor. She wanted me to make Chibs give her another chance. In return I wanted to kill Patterson myself” you said, remembering the series of movements you made as you clicked the safety off the gun and aimed it at her head, hearing the gunshot echo through the air as her lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud.

“How did that go?” He questioned with a laugh. He knew you were a ruthless bitch when it came to shit like that, and would have no problem getting rid of a nuisance.

“Good. No serial numbers, no fingerprints. Blame is on IRA. I assume Jarry got with Chibs because he said he would do it” you shrugged your shoulders at the last part.

“You saw him?” he questioned, a worry vibe came from his voice

“yeah, everyone except Gemma. Jarry took me to the clubhouse”

“Did they say anything about me?” he asked,

“T.O tried to…he tried to...” you tried telling him but it wasn't coming out

“Did he?” he questioned

“No,” You said as the tears started falling again.

“Chibs told me to take care of you because you had no one else,” you told him looking up at him

You decided to keep the kiss between you and Happy to yourself, Juice was already paranoid as it was you didn't need him thinking you didn't care about him.

  


“You look exhausted, let's go to bed” he smiled at you

“Sure” you smiled back at him, as you pulled from his grip and stripped your body from the clothes you had on, him doing the same.

Throwing his clothes in the corner he crawled into the bed as he waited for you. You walked over to the pile of clothes that lay on the floor and picked up his shirt, sliding it on your body he laughed.

“Hush,” You said as you got into bed next to him, his arms holding onto you tightly, face buried in his chest.

Nearly an hour later you were just starting to fall asleep, you could tell by the way his hand was playing with your hair that he was still awake.

With a smile spread across your face, you relaxed into his embrace.

“I love you” was the last thing you heard before you fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

***11 MONTHS LATER***

“Will someone please tell me why were back in Paris?” You questioned everyone around you. They just looked at you

“Business” Your manager Lisa spoke up, you gave her a funny look but just stayed quiet for the time being.

When the vehicle came to a stop everyone got out and headed into the hotel. Just following along because you still weren't aware of what exactly was going on, you were like a lost puppy.

Once given the room keys, everyone went their separate ways except for Juice and yourself, the two of you stood in the hotel lobby.

“Come on, let's go check out the city,” he smiled down at you

“We did that the last time, but if you want then sure,” you told him taking his hand in yours

 

Stepping out of the hotel lobby, the two of you started walking. Commenting on random things and places as you walked, considering the two of you had done this the first time it was really fun. Just the two of you, like the rest of the world, didn't exist.

“Since you didn't get to see it the first time” He smiled as the two of you rounded the corner, revealing the Eiffel tower a few blocks away.

“You're perfect, you know that right?” You asked him as you pulled him in for a hug.

You could feel his chest vibrate from his laughter as you stood there with him. After a few seconds, he pulled back,

“If we hurry we can make the last ride up?” he raised his eyebrows as he smiled down at you.

You didn't even answer him, you just grabbed his hand and started towards the tower.

 

As the two of you reached the gate to the tower, he told the ticket lady something. She nodded and smiled at him, leaving the booth for just a few seconds she came back and handed him something.

The tour guide came out of a door to your right, the two of you and the other 15 people following him. You and Juice somehow managed to get up front for the best view.

As the elevator took everyone to the top you noticed Juice was really fidgety. You figured it was just him being paranoid still.

Coming to a stop at the very top of the tower everyone exited the elevator to take pictures and enjoy the view.

Grabbing Juice’s hand and dragging him to the railing a few feet away to check out the view.

“You know I love you right?” He turned to look at you, nodding your head

“Yes” You answered him, he started talking

“Good. So I know we cant actually do it but someday if we ever get the chance to” He took a pause as he kneeled down on one knee

“Will you marry me?” He said pulling a black suede box from his pocket. Opening it to reveal a Rose Gold ring with a pink oval diamond in the middle with several small black diamonds surrounding it.

  
[RING](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/hell%20on%20wheels%20ring.png.html?o=0)

 

Your hands immediately went to your face in shock, everyone around you watching and staring at the two of you. With tears streaming down your face, all you managed to do was shake your head up and down.

He took the ring out of its box and slid it on your finger, it fit perfectly. As he stood up he pulled you in for a kiss, a very deep and passionate kiss.

No words were needed, the kiss said it all.

  
  
  


\--

 

Sitting in your living room drinking a glass of wide with some of your closest friends, preparing for your wedding tomorrow, making a few last minute changes. Juice was in the bathroom cleaning the wine off of himself after spilling it everywhere, as your phone rang.

The caller ID said ‘Hospital’ You immediately started thinking the worst, you quickly jumped out of your seat and headed into the den to answer the call.

“Hello?” You asked carefully

“Yes this is she”

“Is she ok?”

“Thank God”

“Yes please continue to take it off the debt card you have on file”

“He's just stubborn”

“Thank you”

You had heard a knock on the front door while you were on the phone, you figured it was a few of the people that hadn't shown up yet. Placing your phone into your pocket you turned to exit the room but stopped dead in your tracks when you saw Happy standing in the doorway.

Swallowing hard before you started talking in fear that your voice would crack.

“What..what are you doing here?” You questioned him,

“Came to tell you to stop paying my mom's hospital bills, I can take care of it,” He said sternly

“No” You protested just as Juice came out of the bathroom that connected to the den that you were in

“Shit” both you and Juice said in unison as Happy pulled his gun out from his jeans and pointed it at Juice. Without even thinking about the consequences you stepped in front of Juice acting as a shield.

You held eye contact with Happy as he held the gun towards both you and Juice, you saw Brantley standing outside of the doorway madder than hell.

“B no” You yelled at him before he stated coming into the room, Happy quickly put the gun down and away. He just shook his head at you before he pushed his way past everyone standing in the doorway watching.

“You guys should go,” you said as you tried to keep the tears back, it didn't exactly work in your favor as it was obvious you were going to breakdown as soon as they left.

They all nodded and headed out the front door, closing the door behind them Juice locked the door and walked back into the den where you were now sitting on the ground with your knees to your chest as you cried.

 

30 Minutes later your phone went off alerting you of a text message. Pulling it out of your pocket, it was a text from Happy.

“Meet me at the picnic tables at the park”

You didn't bother to send a reply, you just went into the kitchen to grab your keys.

“Where are you going?” Juice asked as he sat at the table

“He wants to talk, I'm going to go,” You said as your eyes fell to the floor.

Juice knew that deep down you still loved him, and was worried he was going to try and talk you into going back to Charming with him.

“Please don't” he begged

“Juan, please don't do this” You begged

He sighed in defeat

“Promise?” He said

“I promise,” You said walking over to him as you gave him a kiss.

 

Parking your truck in the parking stop next to his bike in the park, it was near dark and just a few people remained in the park. Taking a look at all the picnic tables you finally found him sitting at one at the edge of the park near the lake with his back towards you.

You knew he heard you walking up to the table but he didn't turn around, he waited for you to be seated before he started talking.

“I know the only reason you came is to try to convince me to not tell the club that he's here,” he said, you just nodded letting him know what he said was true.

"I ain't going to, I'll make up some bullshit story that his sister called and it's taken care of,” He told you.“Thank you,” You said placing your arms on the table as you played with the holes that were in the metal.

You both sat in silence for an instant before he grabbed your hands making you look up at him

“Do me a favor, don't ever jeopardize your life for anyone like that again”? he said, as he held eye contact with you until you agreed.

You nodded your head up and down, feeling like a child in trouble by their parents too afraid to talk.

He continued to watch you as you turned your head and watched the ducks in water to the right of you, you suddenly felt the warmth of his hand on your chin forcing you to make eye contact with him.

“I know what you got going on tomorrow, if you follow through with it I'll never bother you again but if not you know where I'll be” He said as he stood up from his seat, leaning down he placed a kiss on your forehead before he walked off leaving you with your thoughts.


	14. Chapter 14

“Why is she here?” You point towards her as you raised your voice at Juice, his eyes dart towards the female in the red dress on the back row.

“I invited her,” he says calmly knowing that you would freak when you found out that he had invited her. First, she nearly ruins your relationship with him by giving him false expectations of what his life would be like if he was back in New York for good, then she has the nerve to show up at your wedding; of all days.

“Why?” You replied trying to hold back your anger towards him at the moment.

“I didn't tell you because I knew you would act like this and I invited her because she's a childhood friend,” He said acting as if him almost leaving you and cheating on you with her wasn't a big deal.

“Why are you trying to pretend that you didn't cheat on me with her? Do my feelings not matter to you?” You nearly screamed as a tear fell down your face

“I never even met up with her, I didn't cheat on you. Ever” He said trying to defend himself

“You're a damn liar Juan, I saw the messages. You don't have to have sex with someone to cheat”

“It wasn't like….”

“I don't want to talk about this anymore, as soon as this is over I want her gone for good,” You told him before you walked off into the room so you could put your dress on.

 

\--  [DRESS](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/214135003.jpg.html?sort=3&o=36)

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Before we begin if anyone has any objections as to why these two can not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace” He minister announces to everyone, the 5-second pause was terrifying. Just when you thought it was over

“I do” A small feminine voice echoes through the crowd, with your eyes wide and jaw dropped both you and Juice turned to look into the crowd for the person who simply couldn't hold their peace.

In the far back row, three seats into the aisle. In the short red dress, she stood with her hand raised.

“Are you kidding me?” You lowly whispered to yourself

“What may your reason be ma’am?” The minister asks politely.

“I’m in love with him, always have been. Juan this is a mistake, she isnt..”

“I'm sorry young lady, but this isn't a valid legal reason for these two to not be wed” The minister interrupts her before she finishes.

 

Turning back to look at him, something felt different. It wasn't the same, the realization that he wasn't the one you wanted to father your children, or the one whose last name you wanted to carry, or the one you wanted to wake up next to every morning came flooding in all at once.

 

“I….I can't do this” You looked at Juan telling him the truth, turning to Brantley you gave him a look of desperation. He just nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out your truck keys along with your driver's license and debit cards. Taking the items from him you turned and took off down the aisle. Some people wondered where you were going, others knew where you were going.

Reaching the chapel doors you turned to look back one last time, Juice had already left the alter. Leaving only the minister, your bridesmaids, and the groomsmen. You childhood best friend Amber, just nodded at you before you turned around and headed towards your truck.

 

Getting into your truck you turned the key in the ignition and threw it into drive, and headed into town. Before you hit the city limit sign you pulled off onto a back road to get changed, driving was getting hard in a dress and getting on the back of a bike wasn't even an option in one.

 

Grabbing a Metallica t-shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black boots with some chains on them, you slid the dress off and replaced it with the clothing that Amber had packed away and hidden in your truck that morning.   [OUTFIT](http://s205.photobucket.com/user/becca_licous/media/Story%20Pics/216040079.jpg.html?sort=3&o=34)

Throwing the dress in the backseat of your truck, you got back into the driver seat and made a u-turn and got back on the main road towards the only motel in town.

 

\--

 

Circling the lot you scanned in between each car in search of his bike, finally, at the very end of the lot, it sat there parked perfectly. Pulling your truck into the spot next to it, you turning off the ignition and got out practically running towards the door that the bike was parked in front of.

 

Placing 3 knocks on the door, you waited very impatiently for him to answer. Time seemed to freeze as you waited at the door like God hit a pause button but soon hit the play button again because as soon as the door opened you jumped into his arms and kissed him with everything you had in you.

"take me home" You managed to get out before his lips were devouring yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Poor Juice!!!  
> Don't hate me guys, it HAD to be done but HEY JUICE GOT TO LIVE!!!


End file.
